parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Tod (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style)
MilanFanMovie2016's movie spoof of Finding Nemo It appeared on YouTube on June 2, 2017 Cast *Marlin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nemo - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Dory - Disgust (Inside Out) *Gill - Wolf (Hoodwinked) *Bloat - Weaver (Antz) *Peach - Victoria (Valiant) *Gurgle - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) *Bubbles - Cooper (Trolls) *Deb - Jewel (Rio) *Jacques - Stuart Little *Nigel - Junior (Storks) *Gerald - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Crush - Boog (Open Season) *Squirt - Koda (Brother Bear) *Mr. Ray - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Coral - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Bruce - Captain Smek (Home) *Anchor and Chum - Kyle (Home) and Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Barbara - Zee (Monster House) *Darla - Veruca Salt (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Tad - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Pearl - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Sheldon - Chicken Little *Bill - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) *Bob - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Ted - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Barracuda - Tamatoa (Moana) *Anglerfish - Scar Snout (The Rugrats Movie) *Jellyfish - Dogs (The Wild) *Seagulls - Gremlins (Gremlins) *School of Moonfish - Bigweld and Other Robots (Robots) *The Whale - Dragon (Shrek) *Blenny - Doogal *Mother Fish - *Guppies - *Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Shell Less Crab - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Mr Johanson - The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Tiger (Over the Hedge) *Other Fish Students - *Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Angie (Shark Tale) *Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Rango and Johnny (Sing) *Patient #1 - *Chuckles - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Squishy - Pig (Home) *Sea Turtles - Bears (Brother Bear and The Bear 1988) *Sea Turtle Babies - Baby Bears (Bears) *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Beary Barrington (The Country Bears) *Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Bears Kids (Brother Bear) *Minnow - Ham (Space Chimps) *Big Trout - Luna (Space Chimps) *Lobsters - Mambo and Munk (Happily N'Ever After) *Swordfishes - Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) *Dolphins - Sulley and Mike (Monsters Inc) *Bird Group #1 - *Birds on Lighthouse - *Bird Group #2 - *Pelican #1 - *Patient #2 - *Krill Swimming Away - Trolls (Trolls) *Davey Reynolds - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Pelican #2 - *Other Pelicans - *Boy in the Waiting Room - DJ (Monster House) *Green Crab - Ratchet (Robots) *Red Crab - Carl the Robot (Meet the Robinsons) *Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Snails (Turbo) *Fishermen - Guard #1 (Tangled) and Guard #2 (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Chapters #Finding Tod Part 1 - New Parents #Finding Tod Part 2 - A Terrible Fate #Finding Tod Part 3 - First Day of School #Finding Tod Part 4 - Field Trip #Finding Tod Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument #Finding Tod Part 6 - Tod Gets Captured! #Finding Tod Part 7 - Nick Wilde Meets Disgust #Finding Tod Part 8 - Meeting Smek, Kyle and Randall Boggs #Finding Tod Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food #Finding Tod Part 10 - The Tank Gang #Finding Tod Part 11 - The Abyss #Finding Tod Part 12 - Wolf Attacks #Finding Tod Part 13 - Tod's Initiation #Finding Tod Part 14 - Robots Impressions #Finding Tod Part 15 - Dogs #Finding Tod Part 16 - The Flither #Finding Tod Part 17 - Bears #Finding Tod Part 18 - The Good News #Finding Tod Part 19 - Off Ramp #Finding Tod Part 20 - Disgust Speaks Dragon #Finding Tod Part 21 - Algae #Finding Tod Part 22 - Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City #Finding Tod Part 23 - The Airscum #Finding Tod Part 24 - Storks #Finding Tod Part 25 - Veruca! #Finding Tod Part 26 - Goodbye Disgust #Finding Tod Part 27 - Tod and Disgust #Finding Tod Part 28 - Hunting Net #Finding Tod Part 29 - Reunion #Finding Tod Part 30 - Back in the Forest #Finding Tod Part 31 - Tank Escape/End Credits Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: *Zootopia (2016) *Moana (2016) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Lion King (1994) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Chicken Little (2005) *The Good Dinosaur (2003) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Flushed Away (2006) *Shark Tale (2004) *Inside Out (2003) *Home (2015) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Doogal (2006) *Rango (2011) *Sing (2016) *The Incredibles (2004) *Trolls (2016) *Valiant (2005) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Antz (1998) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Bee Movie (2007) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Hoodwinked (2005) *Hoodwinked 2 Hood vs Evil (2011) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Cars (2006) *Robots (2005) *The Wild (2006) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) *The Bear (1988) *Bears (2014) *The Country Bears (2002) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *Space Chimps (2008) *Happily N'Ever After (2007) *Gremlins (1984) *Gremlins 2 The New Batch (1990) *Storks (2016) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Monster House (2006) *Turbo (2013) *Tangled (2010) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Voices: *Jason Bateman *Keith Mitchell *Mindy Kaling *Patrick Warburton *Sylvester Stallone *Olivia Williams *Jerry Seinfeld *Ron Funches *Anne Hathaway *Michael J. Fox *Andy Samberg *Buddy Hackett *Martin Lawrence *Mike Epps *Matthew W. Taylor *Donny Lucas *Jeremy Suarez *Hugh Jackman *Ginnifer Goodwin *Steve Martin *Matt Jones *Steve Buscemi *Jason Lee *Maggie Gyllenhaal *Julia Winter *Raymond Ochoa *Hayden Panettiere *Zach Braff *Jeffrey Wright *Garry Marshall *Dave Foley *Jemaine Clememt *Mel Brooks *Daniel Tay *Nathan Lane *Ernie Sabella *Seth Rogen *Will Arnett *Renee Zellweager *Johnny Depp *Taron Egerton *David Cross *Cheryl Hines *Andy Dick *Wallace Shawn *Ewan McGregor *Robin Williams *John Goodman *Billy Crystal *Greg Kinnear *Harland Williams Gallery: Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:MilanFanMovie2016